The Ghost Boy Of The Ghost Zone II
by mikaela2015
Summary: It had been four months since Danny had made the choice to live in the human world and so far everything is happy, but a mysterious twelve year old girl turns up at the Fenton's doorstep and tells them she's a distant relative, they are unaware that she is part of a plot for revenge by an old enemy. (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN)
1. A New Beginning

It had been four months since Danny had returned back to the human world after being raised by Pandora, Clockwork, Desiree, Nocturne and Ghostwriter in the Ghost Zone. So far he was adjusting well to everything and nothing much had changed….well almost nothing.

Danny visits his ghost family in the Ghost Zone and they also come to visit him. Jack and Maddie continued on with their research, beginning to write new theories on ghosts and have even worked with Ghostwriter and another ghost named Frostbite who was teaching Maddie about the many different kinds of medicinal herbs and flora of the Ghost Zone.

Jazz also had sometimes went along with Danny to the Ghost Zone to see Ghostwriter's library to read many of the books he had in them. She even helped him keep his library organised and in return he would go through some of her essays and such to make sure there were no grammar errors in her homework.

Danny had started at Jazz's school Casper High two months ago, after Jazz, Jack and Maddie had come up with a cover story. They told the school that Danny was kidnapped as a baby and it had been fourteen long years before they found him, Ghostwriter even made a fake police report to make their story seem true. Mr Lancer was amazed by how smart Danny was since his grades were consistent of A's and B's.

Danny at first had a hard time making friends but it wasn't long until he met Sam and Tucker and the three of stuck together like glue. Sam was a Goth, Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian and a very strong independent teenager and Tucker was a boy who really loved his technology; especially his PDA.

Danny hasn't exactly told them that he was half-ghost quite yet for he was afraid that once they found out, they would think he's a freak.

Vlad is still in the Wisconsin Mental Hospital. He had a major mental breakdown after Jack and Maddie had taken away his ghost powers forever and they haven't heard from him since much to their relief.

Danny sat down at lunch with Sam and Tucker, eating his sandwich and talking with them about movies, music and everything. Sam then asked, "So you guys want to come over to my house after school?"

"Sure" Tucker said. "How about you Danny?"

"Sounds great but I can't. I have this thing with my family tonight" Danny said. "Maybe next time"

Sam and Tucker nodded in understanding. Danny then stood up to take his empty tray away and that's when Sam spoke, "Okay Tuck is it just me or does Danny seem to do this a lot often?"

"What do you mean Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Well almost every weekend he's not available and then sometimes during the week he's always seem to have some kind of family thing going on" Sam answered.

"So he's busy. Maybe he's got an after school job or something" Tucker suggested.

"Tucker he's hiding something from us" Sam pressed. "I can feel it"

Danny then came back and sat down with them and they immediately changed the topic. Danny then said, "Hey guys I know I can't come over tonight but how about Saturday we have a movie night at Sam's place?"

Sam and Tucker smiled and nodded while saying, "Agreed"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Wisconsin Mental Hospital Vlad Masters sat down in his cell gazing at the roof as he laid down on his bed. His hair was frizzled and loose and his bear was a bit longer. He was wearing the patient uniform provided for him.

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse said, "Mr Masters, you have a visitor"

Vlad sat up as a man wearing a white suit, black sunglasses, black hair and a black goatee entered carrying a briefcase and sat down at the desk and said as the nurse left them along, "Mr Masters let me say it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jason Chrome but I'm also known as Agent C head of the organisation known as the Guys in White. I'm sure you've heard of us"

"I have. Apparently your still in operation even after the government decided to no longer fund your organisation" Vlad said as he looked at the man.

"Yes that is true" Agent C said. "I'm here on official business Mr Masters. I know you were once known as Vlad Plasmius and that you were half-ghost but had your powers taken by Jack and Madeline Fenton"

Vlad's eyes widened and he inquired, "How is you know that?"

"We've kept an eye on your movements for years since we discovered that you used your powers to make yourself wealthy and when we discovered that you had ordered a massive amount of equipment several years ago to build a ghost portal. We also know about one Daniel Fenton who is also half-ghost that you tried to capture as a child and four months ago during your high school reunion" Agent C answered. "We went through your files and all your cameras at home and discovered everything. We have even been keeping an eye on Jack and Maddie Fenton"

"What exactly do you want from me?" Vlad asked raising your eyebrow.

"Two things. One I'm here to offer you freedom from this place and a chance for you to get revenge on Daniel Fenton" Agent C answered. "He is the reason you're here in the first place right?"

Vlad glared at the thought of Danny and just nodded. Agent C then spoke, "Since he is the only human ghost hybrid on the planet, it's the perfect opportunity to dissect and discover more about him and ghosts all together, we could create weapons out of him and maybe even a way to destroy ghosts once and for all"

"All you have to do is agree and we can leave right now" Agent C finished as he held out his hand for Vlad to shake.

Vlad found the offer too good to pass over. He would finally have his chance to get revenge on Danny and his family for what they did to him after the fight with Pariah Dark. Vlad looked Agent C in the eyes with a wide grin and shook his hand in agreement which made the Agent grin as well.

"I shall have you released in an hour. Be ready" Agent C said as he left to go fill out the paperwork.


	2. Visiting The Ghost Zone

Danny arrived home with Jazz, as soon as they entered the house they heard an explosion coming from the lab and felt the house shake. They both immediately ran downstairs and watched as the smoke cleared and Jack and Maddie covered in black soot.

"Mum, dad are you both okay? What happened?" Danny asked.

"Sorry about the fright kids. I was testing my latest invention the Fenton Crammer, a machine that shrinks ghosts and people but I added a little too much ecto-plasm inside and it exploded when I tried to shrink a TV" Jack answered.

"Fenton Crammer? Why not just call it the Spectre Shrinker?" Jazz asked not really liking the name he gave to the device.

"That's what I asked" Maddie said.

"Because Jazz that's exactly what the evil ghosts expect me to call it" Jack answered.

"Okay….well I'm gonna go visit Pandora, Ghostwriter, Clockwork, Desiree and Nocturne" Danny said as he changed into his ghost form.

"Okay sweetie. Be careful and be back before dinner" Maddie said.

"I will mum" Danny said as he gave her a hug and then flew through the portal.

He soared through the mass spaces of the Ghost Zone all the way to Pandora's Acropolis. He landed and knocked on the door, Pandora opened the door and smiled warmly at the sight of her adoptive son standing there.

"Hello Danny" Pandora greeted and she pulled him into a hug. "How was school today?"

"It was good though I think Sam and Tucker might be getting suspicious" Danny said as they pulled apart.

"What do you mean?" Pandora asked as he came inside and they both sat down in the garden.

"Well….they notice how I'm usually not able to hang out with them after school and sometimes during weekends and they notice how straight after school there are days where I just disappear" Danny answered.

"Have you ever considered telling them?" Pandora asked.

"No I can't do that. I mean yes my human family accepted that I was half-ghost but it won't be the same with Sam and Tucker. If they knew the truth, they would think I'm some kind of freak" Danny said looking down.

Pandora wrapped her arm around his shoulder and said, "Son I know you feel afraid that if you tell Sam and Tucker the truth they wouldn't want to be your friends anymore, however remember what Clockwork has always taught you; the future is never set in stone. There are so many twists and turns that time might or might not take. I won't make you tell your friends the truth but you should at least consider it"

Danny had thought about what she said but decided that maybe asking the others for advice would help as well. He stayed at Pandora's for a few more minutes and then headed for Ghostwriter's library and asked what he should do.

"When I was alive I worked in a library and fell in love with a woman who was an English teacher at the same high school I worked at. She would help me a lot with my poetry books that I wrote and I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt but unfortunately a fire happened at the library and I was unfortunately caught in the middle of the flames before I could publish my poetry books or tell her how I felt" Ghostwriter said.

"I'm really sorry to hear that" Danny said. Ghostwriter nodded and finished, "If I had been braver, I would have told her the truth about how I felt about her. Here my advice for you; only the truth can set you free"

Danny then went to Nocturne and Desiree who had started dating a few months ago. Desiree and Nocturne were happy to see Danny and then listened as he asked them about his problem and debating on whether or not to tell Sam and Tucker the truth about him being half-ghost.

"What would you guys do?" Danny finished.

"Well from my experience if the truth is left too late it can harm you" Desiree answered. "As I have told you that when I was alive, I was harem girl for the Sultan. I actually thought he loved me for he had given me everything I had ever wanted but it turns out the Sultan's love was for his wife and by the time I found out, I was banished from the kingdom forever. My advice to you is if you plan on telling the truth to your friends, don't leave it too late"

Danny nodded and then after spending some time with them, he then headed for his final destination Clockwork's Tower. Clockwork smiled at the visit of the boy he had come to know as his nephew and listened as he told him about Sam and Tucker.

"Is it possible they might not accept me?" Danny asked.

"It is possible but I have a feeling that they might accept you" Clockwork answered. "I cannot give you a true answer for that would be revealing the future and as you know, the Observants forbid me to do that. I can however give you something"

Clockwork floated over to a closet and pulled out a small purple bag and gave it to Danny and said, "This bag is filled with a dust of my own creation. If you decide to tell Sam and Tucker the truth and they don't accept you as you are, all you have to do is flick the dust in their face and it will instantly wipe their memories of everything that happened in the past few minutes to an hour"

"Thanks Uncle Clockwork. I better get home now" Danny said and then after saying one final goodbye he left the tower and headed straight for the Fenton Portal still thinking about whether or not to tell Sam and Tucker the truth that he was half-ghost.


	3. The Truth Revealed

Sam, Tucker and Danny came out of the film feeling tired but smiling at the same time. Sam then said, "I can't believe we sat through all three Terminatra films"

"I still can't believe that Danny has never seen one of them before" Tucker said.

"Well now I have I can happily say that I really enjoyed the films" Danny said with a bright smile.

"Didn't whoever kidnapped you let you go to the movies?" Tucker asked. Sam frowned and kicked him in the shin causing him to yelp in pain. He glared at Sam and was about to shout at her when he realised what he did.

"Guys it's okay I don't mind talking about it" Danny said remembering the cover story his family had made up. "I didn't really go to the movies a lot"

"By the way I never really asked but why do you wear that red headband around your head all the time?" Sam asked.

"Well I always wore this growing up and it's just part of me in a way. I put it on and never wanted to take it off" Danny answered. Sam nodded in understanding and then Tucker said, "Just like how I always wear my hat?"

Danny chuckled and said, "Something like that. That and…well the woman who raised me gave it to me"

"Do you hate the people who raised you or blame them?" Tucker asked.

"No I could never hate them. They never knew I was kidnapped and they did raise me and reunite me with my family" Danny answered.

"Hey how about we go through the park on our way home? It'll be quicker" Sam suggested.

The boys agreed and they started heading for the park. The park was empty and everything was quiet until suddenly a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth which Sam and Tucker noticed and Sam said, "Uh Danny are you cold or something?"

"Uh…Uh….I mean…." Danny stuttered but then suddenly a net hit him dead on and sent him crashing to the ground.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted in panic for their friend but before they could go help, Skulker appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"Not so fast whelps! I'm not letting my prey escape me this time" Skulker said with a grin.

"Who are you?!" Sam and Tucker both demanded. Skulker answered, "I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter and I'm here to take the ghost child to hang his pelt on the foot of my bed"

"Okay one that's just gross, two not gonna happen and three Danny isn't a ghost" Sam shouted.

"Yeah and how do we know you're a ghost?" Tucker challenged with a smirk.

Skulker simply smirked back and blasted an ecto blast at a small tree completely destroying it leaving nothing but ashes.

"Okay he's a ghost" Tucker said quickly.

"Well aren't you going to change into your ghost form and fight me whelp? I do love a challenge" Skulker said as he turned to face Danny.

"What's he talking about Danny?" Sam asked.

Skulker grinned even more as he heard that and said, "Ah so you haven't told them you're little secret. Well if I can't have you then I can easily just hang your friend's heads on my wall"

Skulker then trapped Sam and Tucker in a net and then activated a sharp glowing blade. Danny gasped and shouted as he changed into his ghost form and phased out of the net, "NO! YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE TIN HEAD!"

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened in complete shock at the sight of Danny as he then charged straight at Skulker and delivered a powerful right hook sending him away from Sam and Tucker. Skulker merely let off a predatory growl with a grin and sent a couple of blasts at Danny who dodged them left and right and then landed on the ground in front of the confused and scared Sam and Tucker.

"I'll explain everything later but for now just cover your ears until this noise stops" Danny said.

He took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful Ghostly Wail straight at Skulker who was flying towards him with a missile aimed for him. The attack caught Skulker completely by surprised and he screamed as he was pushed back by the powerful raw energy straight into a tree which kept hitting him harder and harder until his suit started to break away in pieces.

Danny stopped the attack and looked to see there was nothing left of Skulker's suit except his real body which completely shocked Sam and Tucker to see that Skulker was nothing more than a tiny green ghost.

"NOT AGAIN!" Skulker roared in his tiny voice.

Danny walked over and picked Skulker up and said, "Now go back to the Ghost Zone and never threaten my friends or my family again or I'll take you to Cerberus and feed you to all three of his heads"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! I SWEAR! PLEASE I SWEAR! I GIVE UP!" Skulker pleaded.

Danny let Skulker go and watched as the tiny little ghost started heading for the nearest portal back to the Ghost Zone. Danny smiled at first but then it dropped when he turned back to Sam and Tucker realising he had exposed his secret.

He pulled the net off them as he changed back into his human form and helped them stand up and said, "Please don't freak out. I never wanted you guys to find out this way"

"What are you? Who are you? How the heck did you do that? What's going on here?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"Okay first off calm down and I'll answer each of your questions" Danny said. Sam and Tucker calmed down and allowed Danny to speak, "Okay in order. I am half-ghost. I am Danny Fenton but when I'm a ghost I'm known as Danny Phantom. I did it because I have ghost powers and other than you guys panicking, we were all almost captured and skinned like animals"

"How did this happen? Why didn't you tell us? Were you ever gonna tell us?" They both asked then.

"Yes I was. Look lets head back to my place and I'll explain everything there" Danny said. "I promise I'll tell you guys everything"

Sam and Tucker agreed and followed Danny back to his home where he was greeted by Jack, Maddie and Jazz. Danny then told them what happened and they all sat down in the living room after Maddie made them all some hot chocolate and Danny began to tell his story.

"Okay well the whole kidnapped as a baby is true but not the way we told everyone else" Danny began. "Okay so when I was a baby a half-ghost named Vlad Plasmius tried to kidnap me and raise me as his own son but when mum and dad were about to stop him, he threw me through the ghost portal they had just invented and then destroyed it. The energy from the portal and the explosion somehow hit me and changed my molecules and made me half-ghost"

Danny changed into his ghost form and back before continuing, "Anyway a ghost named Pandora found me and raised me as her son along with a few other ghosts who I see them as my aunt and uncles; Clockwork, Desiree, Nocturne and Ghostwriter. I always knew I was half-ghost but for a while Pandora and the others told me they didn't know who my real family was. I was happy and then Pandora told me where I came from and what Plasmius tried to do and although I was mad they never told me they knew who my real family was I never hated them and everything was still normal until one day Skulker who you met in the park tried to capture me and take to me Plasmius, during the fight I got badly injured and even though I won, I fainted and landed in my parents lab where they helped heal me. Over time both my human and ghost family met and got along and then I found out that Jack, Maddie and Jazz were my real family. Anyway after a couple of days adjusting to the truth, we went to Wisconsin for their college reunion which was being hosted by Vlad Masters but it was really a trap to capture me. That's when we discovered that he too was half-ghost and he was Plasmius! He offered me to join him but I refused, he then used my human family against me to help him and then took me to the Ghost Zone where he accidently released Pariah Dark; a really powerful ghost who once ruled the Ghost Zone. Both my family, my ghost family and me fought against Pariah Dark and locked him back up but I fainted from my injuries. When I woke up we were back in the human world and discovered mum and dad had taken away Vlad's ghost powers and he went crazy so they locked him up in the mental hospital. After a few weeks of recovering, I made the decision to stay in the human world with my real family but I always visit and see my ghost family. That's why I haven't spent so much time with you guys"

"Well…this is a lot to take in" Tucker said. Sam then asked a little hurt, "But Danny why didn't you ever tell us? Were you ever gonna tell us?"

"I was planning on telling you guys at the right moment. Skulker attacking us definitely wasn't the right moment" Danny answered. He looked down in guilt and finished, "And I was scared that you guys wouldn't accept me. That once you two knew the truth, you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore"

"Is that what you thought?" Tucker asked. Sam then said, "Danny….your story it's….really awesome"

"You think so?" Danny asked a little surprised.

"Totally dude and we accept you. We'll always be your friends. Do you understand?" Tucker said with a smile.

Danny smiled back at them and said, "Yeah. I do. You guys are the best friends I could have"

Sam and Tucker got up and all three of them shared a group hug. Jazz, Jack and Maddie smiled warmly at the scene.

"I promise no more secrets from you guys and to prove it, I'm gonna take you guys to the Ghost Zone tomorrow to meet my ghost family" Danny said.


	4. Meeting The Ghost Family

Danny had called Pandora ahead to let her know he was bringing Sam and Tucker to the Ghost Zone. Danny sat in the driver's seat while Sam and Tucker sat next to him as he drove through the portal doors and into the Ghost Zone.

Sam and Tucker were instantly amazed by the swirling green skies, the floating islands and all the ghosts that were flying around.

"Woah! This place is amazing" Sam said in awe.

"It is but it's also a little creepy at the same time" Tucker commented.

"You really grew up in this place?" Sam asked. Danny nodded and said, "Yep. This has been my home for the past fourteen years. Welcome to the Ghost Zone guys"

As Danny drove through the Ghost Zone, Youngblood who was preparing to launch himself off a giant slingshot noticed them and called out happily, "Phantom dude! How ya been man? Want to watch me launch myself into the hearts of millions?"

"Hey Youngblood. Maybe another time and be careful not to crash into Frostbite's lair again" Danny said before taking off for Pandora's.

A few moments later they arrived at Pandora's lair and Danny parked the Spectre Speeder down in the garden area but just as Danny exited the vehicle he was suddenly tackled to the ground by something causing him to yelp in fright.

Sam and Tucker gasped and shouted as they jumped outside the vehicle, "DANNY!"

They were about to help him when they stopped and heard Danny laughing as he was being licked on the face by Cerberus, Pandora's three headed dog.

"Down boy! / Come on stop it!" Danny laughed but Cerberus kept on licking his face causing him to laugh harder.

Eventually Cerberus stopped and got off Danny as he finished laughing and said as he sat up and patted all three heads, "I'm glad to see you too boy"

He then noticed Sam and Tucker's shocked faces and said, "Oh this is Cerberus. Don't worry he's harmless but is pretty powerful when it comes to anyone who tries to steal my mother's box"

He stood up and phased the saliva off himself and then said, "Okay follow me"

Sam and Tucker pulled out of their shock and followed Danny inside the large palace. He led them to the living room waiting there was Pandora, Clockwork, Nocturne, Desiree and Ghostwriter. Danny hugged Pandora and said, "Hi mum"

"Hello son" Pandora said with a warm smile as she hugged him back with all four of her arms.

They pulled apart and then Danny said as he gestured to Sam and Tucker, "Everyone these are my friends Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker this is my ghost family; my adoptive mother Pandora, Uncle Clockwork, Uncle Nocturne, Uncle Ghostwriter and Aunt Desiree"

Each of them shook their hands as they said, "It's very nice to meet you / so you two are the famous Sam Manson and Tucker Foley? / I'm so glad Danny has made a couple of really good friends / nice to meet you / delighted to make your acquaintance"

"It's great to meet you guys too" Tucker said. Sam then said, "It's just really amazing and a lot to get used to as well"

"I could imagine. I mean you finding out Daniel here is half-ghost and was raised in the Ghost Zone by us for the past fourteen years must be a real overwhelming" Nocturne said.

"Desiree would you be so kind to provide a pot of tea and sandwiches and please make sure they also fit into Sam's dietary needs as I remember Danny telling us that she is an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian?" Pandora asked.

Desiree nodded and used her magic and suddenly some tea, cups and sandwiches appeared on the small table. As they ate and drank Sam and Tucker told them how they met Danny in school and what happened when Skulker attacked, Pandora and the others also told many stories about Danny's time in the Ghost Zone funny, sad and embarrassing moments which made them laugh. Tucker and Sam also told some embarrassing stories as well, one of them caused both Danny and Sam to blush at each other and shout they weren't a couple, but the others secretly smirked as they could tell they had feelings for each other.

A few hours later it was time for them to return back to the human world. Pandora then said, "We'll be at Fenton Works tomorrow Danny to do some training with you"

"Okay and thanks mum" Danny said as he hugged his adoptive mother and she hugged him back.

"Have a safe journey home my son" Pandora said.

Danny smiled and drove the Spectre Speeder back to Fenton Works. As soon as they entered they went upstairs to find Jack, Maddie and Jazz in the kitchen about to have dinner. Maddie smiled at them and asked, "Sam, Tucker do you two want to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks Mrs Fenton, I better head back home" Sam said. Tucker nodded and said, "Me too, it's meatloaf night and I never miss meatloaf night"

"Tucker with you every night is meatloaf night" Sam said with annoyance causing Danny to chuckle a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys" Danny said high fiving them before they left

After dinner Danny felt really happy as he was doing his homework in the kitchen with Jazz. His friends knew his secret and he no longer had to keep his ghost family or his ghost half hidden from them anymore. Life was looking pretty good.

Suddenly there was knock at the door. Jazz looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9 PM at night and asked, "Who could that be at this time of night?'

Jack stopped working on an invention and went to the front door and opened it to reveal a twelve year old girl with black hair tied in a pony-tail, blue eyes and wearing red shorts, a blue hoodie, converse shoes and a red beanie. She looked like a female version of Danny.

"Uh Maddie, Danny, Jazz you might want to come see this" Jack called out.

They all came and like Jack they too were shocked to see the twelve year old who looked like Danny standing in front of their door smiling at them. She then spoke, "Hi I'm Danielle. Your third cousin once removed, I ran away from home. Do you guys have any food?"


	5. Who Is Danielle?

After bringing Danielle inside they gave her some food from the fridge and cupboards and they were completely shocked about how much she ate. She scarfed down two bowls of spaghetti, four apples, and four packets of potato chips, some left over Chinese food, two slices of cake, and seven pieces of fudge, three sandwiches and five bowls of ice cream. After she finished eating she burped and rubbed her stomach in content and smiled that her stomach was full.

"Have you had enough to eat?" Jazz asked.

Danielle smiled and nodded. Maddie then said, "Then we should call your parents. You say you're our cousin and maybe you are but we should still call them"

"Uh….my parents are….they're kind of….no longer alive" Danielle said sadly.

"What happened? And how exactly are you related to us?" Jack asked.

"Well do you remember your third cousin Jeremy Fenton?" Danielle asked Jack.

Jack nodded and said, "Yes but he died twelve years ago in a car accident and I remember he never married or had kids"

"Well Jeremy didn't know my mum Jasmine who was his girlfriend at the time was pregnant before he died. My mum told me about him when I was eight but then she died of a heart attack and because they couldn't find any other relatives at the time, I was sent to an orphanage. I hated living at that orphanage every second since they wouldn't do anything about the bullying so I ran away and snuck into a hospital to find out about my dad's family and I found out about you guys and decided to come here" Danielle answered. She then started crying, "Please don't send me back. I can't go back there! Please!"

Danny, Jazz, Maddie and Jack all looked at her sympathetically and Maddie pulled her into a hug and said, "Okay we won't send you back but we need to let them know you're here at least to sort everything out"

Danielle sniffled and nodded. Jack then said, "Well it's getting late. Danny would you mind taking Danielle up to the guest bedroom?"

"Sure" Danny answered and gestured for Danielle to follow him upstairs.

"It's a little weird how you look like me but….I'm happy to meet a new family member" Danny said as they entered the guest bedroom.

Danielle smiled at him as she sat down on the bed and said, "Me too. You can call me Dani if you want to. It's just with an 'I' or if it's too confusing just call me Danielle"

"I'll see you in the morning Dani" Danny said as he left the room.

In the middle of the night Maddie had checked up on Danny and Jazz in their rooms as they slept peacefully, she then checked up on Danielle and smiled as she saw she was fast asleep and then closed the bedroom door.

Danielle peaked from under the blankets to see if the coast was clear and then pulled out what looked like a small communicator and said, "This is Danielle reporting. I'm inside the Fenton house and they fell for my cover story. Did I do a good job daddy?"

"You did excellent child. I could not wish for a better daughter" The sound of Vlad Masters spoke through the communicator. "Now tomorrow begin phase 2 and start gaining their trust and gather all information about Danny"

"Yes dad. Danielle out" Danielle said through the communicator before turning it off and going to sleep for real.


	6. A Bit of Ghostly Advice

Danny sat in the middle of Pandora's living room with Jazz, Sam and Tucker as they talked about Danielle with Pandora, Desiree and Nocturne.

"So she's says she's our cousin but something about her story just doesn't add up. I can't help but feel she maybe be hiding something" Jazz finished explaining.

"You think she could be lying?" Pandora asked. Jazz shook her head and answered, "No just hiding something important"

"Maybe she was really hurt in the orphanage and doesn't want to burden any pain with you" Nocturne suggested.

"She may feel like not fully a part of the family" Desiree suggested. "I mean she's only known you guys for a few days and has been staying with you for almost a week now"

Sam then thought about it and said, "Maybe spending some time with her might help. On Saturday we'll take her to the carnival together along with your parents and show her what a great family she's found"

Danny smiled and nodded and said, "That's a great idea Sam. We'll all go together. Maybe some fun is something we need"

"And after that since there's going to be a week off school, I also have an idea that could work" Jazz said.

"Speaking of family there is something I want to ask you Desiree" Nocturne said which confused the wish granting ghost until her eyes widened as he grabbed her hand and said, "Desiree my dear, I know we've only been dating each other for a few months but I really love you with all my core and I want to share the rest of my afterlife with you no matter how long it is and I know how heart broken and hurt you had been in your past life but I promise to always protect you and always love you. Will you marry me?"

Desiree gasped and then started crying happily as she said, "Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Nocturne and Desiree then pulled each other in and kissed each other passionately. Everyone else smiled and cheered for the couple. They pulled apart and Pandora hugged Desiree as she said, "Oh I'm so happy for you. I get to be your Maid of Honour right?"

Desiree laughed a little and said, "Yes you do and everyone here is invited to the wedding, even your friends Danny"

"Sweet! All you can eat wedding buffet!" Tucker cheered which caused everyone to look at him strangely. He then said, "And I'm happy that your aunt and uncle are getting married dude"

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works Jack and Maddie had gone out to get some groceries leaving Danielle alone in the house. She looked around to make sure she was completely alone and then went downstairs to the lab and headed for the main computers. She plugged in a USB and started downloading some files from Maddie on everything she had about Danny's ghost family, his powers, his ecto-levels and everything and then unplugged it. She suddenly heard noise coming from the portal and immediately turned invisible and headed straight back upstairs to the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed picking up the book she was reading before Jack and Maddie left and started reading.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker. She smiled at them and asked, "Hey guys. Where you've been?"

"Oh um…just the library" Danny lied. He then spoke again, "So Danielle we're all planning on going to the carnival on Saturday. Do you want to come along? It'd be a great chance to get to know each other better"

Danielle shrugged and said, "Sounds like fun"

Jack and Maddie entered the house and called out, "Kids we're home!"

A few minutes later after speaking to Jack and Maddie about the carnival on Saturday and after Sam and Tucker left, Jazz then spoke about her idea for the family to do during week off school.

"A camping trip?" Danny, Jack, Maddie and Danielle all asked in unison.

"Studies have shown that getting in touch with nature and a few days in the great outdoors has a great effect on families" Jazz said. "It's a chance to have some quality family bonding time with each other"

"Hmmm….Jasmine that is a great idea. Does everyone else agree?" Maddie asked.

"I'm in!" Jack and Danny answered. Danielle then answered, "Uh sure….I've just never been camping before"

"Ah don't worry. I'll teach all there is to know and even how to fish" Jack said proudly.

"I'll pack the sleeping bags" Maddie said.

"And I'll pack the ghost hunting equipment" Jack said causing everyone to look strangely at him. He then covered up, "Uh…I mean the extra sleeping bags"

Later in the middle of the night, Danielle pulled out a computer and uploaded all the files she had downloaded from the lab's computer and transferred it to Vlad Masters who received it at the GIW HQ.

He opened up the files and showed it to Agents K and O and said, "Looks like Danielle is accomplishing her mission very well"


	7. A Day Out At The Carnival

In the middle of the night, Danielle pulled out a mobile and dialled a number on it. The phone answered and then Danielle asked, "Daddy did you get the files I sent you?"

" _Yes I did and you did an excellent job my dear. I am so proud of you"_ Vlad Masters replied which made Danielle smile. _"Is there anything else to report my dear?"_

"Yes sir. I'm going to the carnival with them in the morning and then the Fenton's have organised a camping trip to Lake Eerie" Danielle answered. "We leave on Monday morning"

" _Hmm….that maybe the perfect place to put Stage Two into action"_ Vlad said. _"I'll talk it over with the others. In the meantime continue to collect any other data and contact me tomorrow night"_

"Yes father" Danielle replied and then hung up and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie and Danielle were all at the carnival together. Jack then said, "There's nothing like spending the day at the carnival with friends and family"

"So what do you want to do first Danielle?" Danny asked.

"Uh….I'm not sure. I've never really been to a carnival before either" Danielle said nervously.

"Well looks like the best place to start is the roller coaster" Sam said eagerly. "They have this new one that's supposed to go so fast it takes three years off your life expectancy"

Throughout the day they went on the rollercoaster, bumped each other on the bumper cars, tricked Danny and Sam to go on the tunnel of love which they all laughed at, watched as Danielle and Jack chowed down on multiple food and then later throw it all back up after going on the Spin-Out, go through a haunted house ride which made them all laugh instead of scared including Danielle and go through the house of mirrors and laughed as they saw their reflections become all shapes and sizes.

Danny and Sam sat next to each other on the ferris wheel and watched as the sun began to set over the horizon. The ferris wheel stopped at the top and Sam said, "The sunset looks amazing today. This is what I love about nature, it has so many fascinating surprises"

"Yeah. It's awesome" Danny said with a smile. "You know this was one of my first day outs with my parents when I first met them"

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. At the time I didn't know they were my parents but it was awesome to see a family so close to each other just like my ghost family is" Danny answered. He looked down at Danielle who was sitting with Tucker at a table with a soda and said, "I only hope it's the same for Danielle"

"She'll come round eventually like you did. She just needs some time to see what an awesome family she has and today I think helped as a start, she seemed like she had a really good time to me" Sam said.

Danny smiled at Sam and said, "Thanks Sam. It's days like these I'm really glad to have two awesome families and two great best friends"

Sam smiled back and placed her head on Danny's shoulder which he accepted and just placed his arm on her shoulder.

Down below Jazz came to the table with some fairy floss and gestured for Danielle to have some and said, "Here try some. It's really good"

Danielle took a piece and ate it, immediately smiling at the sweetness of it and said, "This stuff is amazing! Like pure sugar"

"Glad you like it" Jazz said with a laugh.

Sam and Danny came off the ferris wheel and then all of them along with Jack and Maddie who returned took a photo together using Tucker's camera and he said, "I'll make sure everyone gets a copy"

* * *

Later that night after returning to Fenton Works, Jack carried Danielle who was sleeping soundly up to the guest bedroom and tucked her into bed and then Maddie gave her a motherly kiss on the forehead before retiring to bed themselves.

Later on in the middle of the night Danielle woke up and checked her phone and saw a message from Vlad which read,

 _Phase Two begins at Lake Eerie._

 _Be ready._

Danielle nodded and laid back down to sleep for the night.


	8. The Camping Trip PART 1

Jack and Danny finished placing the fishing poles into the RV. It was the first time Danny had seen Jack and Maddie wear something other than their jumpsuits. Maddie was wearing a normal blue shirt with shorts and hiking boots and Jack was wearing an orange shirt, overalls, hiking boots and a camp hat.

"Okay kids let's hit the road" Jack said and they all climbed into the RV and Jack began to drive out of Amity Park and started the two hour drive to Lake Eerie.

"So you really never been camping before?" Jazz asked. "Didn't the orphanage you stayed at organise trips?"

"Well…not really. They mostly believed that children need to remain focus on their studies all the time, so they never really made plans for camping trips" Danielle answered.

"Don't worry sweetie. Camping is fun. In fact, as we head there let's play a game of I Spy" Maddie suggested.

"I'll go first!" Jack shouted in excitement. "Let me think…..Okay I spy something beginning with….T"

"Is it tree?" Danny, Jazz and Maddie all guessed.

Jack laughed and said, "Yes. Man! You guys are good at this"

"How'd you guys know it was tree?" Dani asked Danny and Jazz quietly.

"It's what he always picks every time we play this game" Danny answered quietly.

Dani laughed a little at that and they continued to game for about twenty more minutes before just sitting quietly.

They arrived at Lake Eerie and began to set up the tents, one for Jack and Maddie, one for Jazz and Danielle and one more for Danny, which surprisingly the tents looked like the outside of Fenton Works.

After setting up camp, Jack began to teach Danielle how to fish which she caught on pretty quickly at the start.

"Okay. So now what do we do?" Dani asked.

"Now we wait for the fish to bite. Now don't get disappointed if you don't get a big one on the first try" Jack instructed.

Jack's fishing pole then moved and he immediately grabbed it and started reeling the line in, Jack had caught a medium sized fish and held it up proudly and said, "Well say hello to dinner"

Dani's line then began to tug and she did exactly what Jack did and reeled in the line, when she fully bought the line in, everyone's mouths dropped and she caught a large fish bigger than Jack's and she shouted in excitement, "YES! I got a big one!"

Jack himself was completely taken by surprise but remained quiet as they continued to fish. By the time they were done, Dani smiled proudly as she held four large fish in her bucket and Jack had only two medium sized ones in his bucket.

"Beginners luck" Jack grumbled which caused some of them to laugh a little.

They all enjoyed their fish dinner and then Jazz suggested, "Hey how about a campfire story?"

"Sounds great. Um….Danny how about you tell us one first?" Maddie suggested.

"Maybe you could tell us a story from when you lived with your other parents?" Dani suggested.

Everyone was silent as they looked at her. Dani then said, "Uh…sorry. It's just, you never really told me anything about your past Danny and I just wanted to know more about you"

They all then smiled at her and Danny said, "Nah it's okay. Well I remember this one time on my birthday, there was this uh….bully who basically made me believe I was nothing but a freak and that my family didn't love me at all. I was terrified and really upset and I truly believed his words were true since at the time, I didn't have any friends but was still happy. When I got home and told my adopted mother what happened, the entire family basically convinced me that there was nothing wrong with me and that they would always love me"

Everyone smiled at that story. Dani then asked, "Weren't you mad at them at all? For not telling you about your adoption or that you were kidnapped as a baby?"

"I was at first, but then I forgave them as they wanted to wait until I was ready. They didn't know I was kidnapped and when everyone here found me, my parents convinced the police to not charge them since they were innocent" Danny answered.

"Do you still see them? Your other family I mean?" Dani asks.

"Yeah sometimes. I often call them and sometimes I go to visit them" Danny answered.

After listening to a few more campfire stories, everyone turned into bed. In the middle of the night, Danielle's watched beeped as she pretended to be asleep and looked at her watch to see a message which read, _Prepare for Phase Three in three more days"_

Danielle fell asleep once more and knew in three days, she would put Phase Three into action.


	9. The Camping Trip PART 2

After three more days of camping, Dani had admitted to herself she was really having a good time. She did more fishing with Jack, roasted marshmallows, really freaked them out with a scary campfire story.

As they sat by the campfire on their last night of camping, Maddie asked, "So Danielle, what was your mother like?"

"My mother?" Dani asked, completely taken by surprise of that question.

"Yeah. You don't talk much about her" Maddie said.

"Uh….well….I don't really…..I don't really like to talk about her. It's sort of a sensitive subject" Dani said looking down a bit.

"Oh sorry" Maddie apologised.

Dani then asked Danny, "Hey, how come you're always wearing that red headband around your head?"

"I've always worn this since I was a kid" Danny answered.

Suddenly they all heard a noise coming from the bushes. They looked around and suddenly Danny saw some kind of shadow zoom past the bushes. Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off.

"Something's out there" Danny said. "Danielle, stay here with Jazz while mum, dad and I check it out"

Danny, Jack and Maddie went into the woods. Danny then changed into his ghost and said as he floated slightly off the ground, "Whatever's out there, its definitely some kind of ghost"

Suddenly there was a huge roar and they all looked up to see a hulk like ghost with black pants fly out of the sky and punched Danny right into the ground.

"DANNY!" Jack and Maddie shouted as they pulled out their weapons.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Jazz and Dani heard the roar and then suddenly Dani started running to the woods. Jazz ran after her and shouted, "Dani! Where are you going?! Stop!"

* * *

Danny groaned as he got up from the crater and looked at the hulk like ghost standing before them. He then shouted as he charged straight for him, "Man! You look like I do on a bad day, but I'm gonna make you look worse!"

Jack fired a net and although at first it trapped the ghost, it easily broke out of the net and grabbed Danny by his wrist, stopping his punch before spinning him around three times and throwing him, sending his straight into a bunch of rocks.

Maddie gasped and ran over, checking up on Danny and helping him stand back up. The hulk ghost suddenly jumped and landed on top of the rocks behind them, it raised its hand to grab Maddie but Danny quickly pushed her out of the way just in time. Danny was then about to fire an ecto blast from his eyes but the ghost grabbed Danny by his face and held him up.

Just when he was about to punched right in the face, Dani stood in front of them and shouted without fear, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Get out of here kid!" Danny shouted, pretending he didn't know Dani so she doesn't discover what he was.

"Forget it! I know what you are Danny and I am not leaving when you need help" Dani said with determination as Jazz caught up.

Suddenly a ring appeared around her torso and Jack's, Maddie's, Jazz's and Danny's eyes widened in complete shock as they split and her hair became snow white, her eyes became glowing green and she was now wearing a two piece black and white jumpsuit.

Her hands glowed green and she blasted the ghost right off Danny with a huge and powerful ecto blast.

Danny landed beside Dani and was about to ask, "How…."

But he was cut off when the ghost roared and tried to take them down, they both jumped back and then Dani said, "I'll explain later! Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to kick some butt?!"

"KIDS LOOK OUT!" Maddie shouted as she pointed in front of them.

The ghost came charging right at them again, Danny and Dani charged up their hands and fired two powerful ectoblasts straight at the ghosts and accidentally caused a couple of trees to be destroyed. The ghost now stood before them with a hole in its stomach and then suddenly melted in a puddle of goo.

"Okay that was weird" Danny said. He then turned to Dani and said, "And I think you have some explaining to do"

"That's for sure. I mean you're half-ghost? But how?" Jack asked.

Suddenly Dani groaned and fell unconscious, before she could fall to the ground, Danny caught her and said, "I guess using all that energy really tired her out"

"I recommend we head back home early and then we'll ask Dani our questions when she wakes up" Maddie suggested. She then walked over and took a sample of the goo and said, "I also want to test this in my lab. Ghosts don't just melt for no reason"


	10. More Questions and More Answers

After they had returned home, Jack and Maddie had immediately taken a DNA sample off Danielle as well as the goo from the ghost they had faced from Lake Eerie down to the lab for some DNA testing.

Danielle had been unconscious the whole way and almost all morning in her room. Jazz and Danny had waited by her bedside while Jack and Maddie continued to work down in the lab. Sam and Tucker had come over and Danny and Jazz told them the whole story of what happened, Danny then contacted Pandora in the Ghost Zone and told her everything as well.

Pandora was shocked as she heard Danielle was half-ghost like Danny and said she would consult this with Clockwork after he got back from the Observants.

Sam and Tucker then went home and Danny told them he would explain the rest the next day at school during lunch.

It was almost lunch time now and Jack and Maddie had finally come up from the lab. Jack then spoke, "Well the results of Danielle's DNA confirms it. She really is half-ghost. Half of her molecules are ectoplasm while the other half are normal"

"Unfortunately we haven't gotten anywhere just yet with the goo sample from the ghost that attacked us" Maddie then said. "It's gonna take a little longer before we actually get some results"

Dani suddenly groaned causing them all to look at her. She woke up and said, "Hey guys"

They all said nothing and then she remembered everything that happened and weakly smiled as she said, "Uh….I can explain"

"You can explain how you knew about Danny and how you got ghost powers" Jazz said.

She rubbed her neck nervously and then sighed in defeat and said, "Okay. I knew Danny was half-ghost because I saw him transform in the lab when no-one was looking when you Danny, Sam and Tucker came back from the Fenton Portal that one time. As for how I'm half-ghost, there was….well…there was an accident back when I was eight years old before my mum died. I was playing in the playground when a strange green portal opened. Letting my curiosity get the better of me, I looked at it but I tripped over and fell inside. Before I knew it, I was in the Ghost Zone. I was pretty freaked out and then some ghost found me and tried to attack me. They all blasted me with their energy hard. It was…..well…it was pretty painful to say the least. The next thing I knew, I had changed. When I opened my eyes, I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. I flew out of the Ghost Zone through the portal before it closed. I was so scared. I thought I had died but then I changed back into a human and I was alive. After a few more days, that's when I realised I was half-ghost. I wasn't sure what to do so I was going to tell my mum and….that's when she died"

"Oh man. I'm so sorry" Danny said as he placed a hand on top of hers in comfort. Some tears started falling from Dani's eyes as she said, "For four years, I thought I was the only one. The only halfa in the world. But then I saw you change into your ghost form and now I don't feel so alone anymore"

Danny smiled at her and then asked, "Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning?"

"I was afraid because Jack and Maddie were ghost hunters and you guys wouldn't accept me" Dani answered. "And then after spending some time with you guys and finding out your secret Danny, I decided I can fully trust you guys"

They all smiled at her and then Maddie said, "You should get some more rest Dani. We'll talk more later"

Dani nodded and then laid back down. Everyone then left the room leaving Danielle alone. Dani sighed in relief and then pulled out her small computer and wrote on the screen, _"They fell for my story. They still don't suspect a thing. I'll get the last of the info tonight"_

She waited for a few moments and then a response came through and she read, _"Well done my daughter. You have done me proud. We move out tomorrow. Be ready at the school for word"_


	11. CAPTURED!

At a hidden facility, Vlad Masters stood in a lab after sending the message to Danielle. Agent C then entered the lab and said, "I am impressed Mr Masters. She has turned out to be a really good undercover agent and since you have kept your end of the agreement, how would you like to be the one to bring the one known as Danny Phantom here"

"It would my pleasure" Vlad said returning the grin. He then frowned and said, "Unfortunately it may prove a little hard since I don't have my ghost powers anymore Agent C"

Agent C however didn't stop smiling. He pulled out what looked like a high tech wristband and said, "I'm aware of that, which is why we managed to develop this. When you were taken to that hospital, we went to your house to investigate your lab and found numerous samples of your own DNA and your ghost DNA when you had your ghost powers. Using what we had found, we developed this. When you put this on, this will give you back your ghost powers whenever you need them. It shoots temporarily shots at the push of the button and allows you to have ghost powers once again for five hours"

Vlad's eyes widened and he immediately put the wristband on and pressed the button, he could feel the power surging through him and he changed into his ghost form. He grinned and shouted with glee, "The power! I have almost forgotten what it feels like!"

"How soon can leave for Amity Park?" Agent C asked. Vlad continued to grin and answered, "Immediately"

* * *

Clockwork had returned from the Observants and sighed in annoyance. He always hated seeing the Observants, since they always went on and on about their oath, what Clockwork was and wasn't allowed to do and so on.

Now that he was back at his tower, he decided to see if he could find anything about Danielle. On his way back to his tower, he stopped by Pandora's place and she had told him everything that had been going on with Danny and had mentioned that his cousin Danielle was apparently half-ghost.

He was unaware of what had happened since at the Observants lair, it had blocked his powers of viewing the past, present and the future. He touched one of the time screens and saw the image of Danielle, he then decided to dig deeper into her past to find out how she obtained ghost powers.

However when he tried to view her life over the past twelve years, he discovered that he could only view two months ago.

" _That's weird. I should be able to go further than that"_ Clockwork wondered in his head and continued watch the monitor, unaware that there were two shadows hiding amongst the gears.

His eyes suddenly widened in shock at what he saw on the time monitors and shouted, "Oh my….Clockwork you fool! You should never have left the tower! I have to tell Pandora and the others immediately!"

But just when he was about to take off, he was suddenly electrocuted behind by some sort of anti-ghost energy which made him fall down to the ground.

"What in the…." Clockwork said weakly before suddenly he was sucked inside a containment device.

Coming out of the shadows was two Guys in White agents. One of them then said to a communicator, "The ghost known as Clockwork has been captured"

* * *

Ghostwriter and Pandora were getting ready to head over to the Fenton Portal to see Jack and Maddie and to also check up on Danny. For some reason, she had this feeling that something bad was gonna happen; especially to her son.

"I'm sure Danny's fine Pandora" Ghostwriter said. "He's probably eating lunch right now with his friends at school"

"I know. I just feel like something isn't right" Pandora said. "A quick check up won't hurt"

Just as they were about to head out the doors of Pandora's home, they were both suddenly ensnared by a two ghost proof nets.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Pandora shouted in anger and then suddenly both she and Ghostwriter screamed as they were both electrocuted until they both fell unconscious.

Several Guys in White Agents grabbed them both in the nets, cuffed them in ecto-proof handcuffs which cancelled out their powers and then threw them into the back of a jet.

One of the agents pulled out a communicator and said, "Agent M reporting in. The ghosts known as Pandora and Ghostwriter have been captured"

* * *

Nocturne and Desiree were enjoying a picnic lunch together when suddenly Desiree felt several auras surrounding them in the bushes on the island they were on.

Nocturne noticed her worried look and asked, "My dear, what is it?"

"I sense several auras around us. In the bushes" Desiree answered. "And they're not ghosts. They're humans"

Before Nocturne could respond, a beam of light suddenly hit Desiree and she screamed as she was sucked inside a containment device.

"Desiree!" Nocturne shouted and before he could do anything, several Guys in White Agents jumped out of the bushes and one of them threw a small box at Nocturne which hit him dead on and trapped him inside a Spectral Energy Neutraliser.

"RELEASE ME AND LET MY FIANCEE GO AT ONCE!" Nocturne demanded.

"Not today ghost scum" One of the agents said with a grin and then pressed a button on her wrist.

Nocturne screamed as he was electrocuted inside the box until her was unconscious. The agent released him from the box and then another one trapped him inside another containment device before he could recover.

The female agent activated her communicator and said, "Agent T reporting. The ghosts known as Desiree and Nocturne have been captured"

* * *

Jack and Maddie were in the lab still examining the goo from that ghost they had encountered at Lake Eerie. Finally the results came in and Maddie said as she looked at them, "Jack, according to these results, the ectoplasm sample we collected from that ghost showed that the ghost was highly unstable"

"How do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well normally ghosts aren't unstable but this one showed that its ectoplasm isn't natural but created and it was very unstable" Maddie answered.

"So that ghost we fought, someone had created it?" Jack said. Maddie nodded and then said, "And not only that, somehow it had also contained a small amount of DNA and not just any DNA sample, but a sample of our son's DNA. Danny's"

"But that's impossible. How would someone get a DNA sample off Danny?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Allow me to answer that" They both suddenly heard a very familiar voice say.

They both turned and their eyes widened in shock at who they saw. Vlad Masters standing there Jack then shouted, "No way! This is impossible!"

"How the heck did you get out of that hospital?!" Maddie then asked in shock.

Suddenly they were both grabbed from behind and handcuffed and before they could protest, the two Guys in White Agents injected a sleeping drug in them and instantly they both fell unconscious. He looked down at Maddie and said, "Ah Maddie. All of this could've been avoided if you had left Jack and married me but now….now I guess your son will pay the price of your mistakes"

* * *

Jazz entered the library as lunch had begun but found there was no-one in there. Not even the librarian herself. She shrugged and sat down at an empty table and began reading, but then suddenly a hole opened up in the middle of the wall behind her and shot a tranquiliser dart in her back.

She yelped at the painful impact but then fell unconscious on the floor, the last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was a couple of people in white suits surround her.

* * *

Danny sat down with his friends in the cafeteria. He suddenly had a worried look on his face which Sam and Tucker noticed. Tucker then asked, "Dude, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I've just been thinking about Danielle and now I'm getting the feeling that something's wrong" Danny answered.

"I just can't believe it turns out your cousin has ghost powers" Sam said still surprised by what everything Danny had told them. She then asked, "What do you mean you feel something's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. One I have a feeling something's wrong with both my ghost and my human family and the other thing is I have a feeling that Danielle is still hiding something" Danny said. "I know she told us everything that happened in the past, but there are still some things about her past she's hiding"

"Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll come round. She did say she found that she can really trust you guys, just show her some more trust now" Sam said.

Danny sighed and smiled as he said, "You're right Sam"

Tucker then noticed something behind Danny and asked, "Hey isn't that your cousin right now?"

Danny turned around and saw that it was indeed Danielle, entering the cafeteria. Danny excused himself from his friends and walked up to Danielle and asked, "Hey Dani. What you doing here?"

"Oh…um…I wanted to check out your school" Dani answered. "That and I got bored being at home all the time"

"Okay I get it. Let's just hope Mr Lancer doesn't catch you here" Danny said.

Suddenly both Dani's and Danny's ghost sense went off and they watched as a small ball of green light flew right into the cafeteria and started scaring the students and trashing the place.

"Shall we?" Dani asked and then started heading out the cafeteria.

"Hey wait up!" Danny called out as he followed after her, leaving Sam and Tucker behind.

Mr Lancer then entered the cafeteria and frowned at the sight of the trashed cafeteria and demanded, "Garden of the Purple Dragon people! What happened here?! Who started this?!"

Dash Baxter pointed his fingers at Sam and Tucker.

"But we didn't do it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Really? Anybody else you want to pin the blame on?" Mr Lancer asked with his arms crossed and looking at them sceptically.

They both sighed knowing that Mr Lancer wouldn't believe them even if they told them it wasn't them.

"We'll get the mop" Sam and Tucker said together.

* * *

Danny and Danielle flew after the ghost throughout town in their ghost forms. Dani smirked as she flew beside Danny and challenged, "Race ya!"

Danny laughed and said, "You are on!"

As he flew ahead of her, he didn't see her still smirking behind him. He kept going after the ghost and as he was going up the side of a building, he turned and saw there was no sign of Dani behind him.

He smiled as he said, "No sign of her. I am totally winning!"

"Are you? Are you really Daniel?" A voice suddenly said and Danny immediately stopped in his tracks as he saw Vlad in his ghost form floating at the top of the building.

"Vlad?!" Danny shouted in complete shock.

"Of course fool! Who else?!" Vlad sneered before blasting Danny right down to the road.

Danny crashed into the road causing a huge crater. He groaned as he got up but he didn't have time to recover when Vlad came flying up to him at top speed and tried to hit him with a powerful ecto-punch, Danny quickly jumped out of the way barely dodging the oncoming attack. He continued to dodge several of Vlad's attacks until Vlad had finally managed to punch him right in the stomach, sending him crashing right behind Casper High where the bins were.

Danny groaned and stood up and faced Vlad and asked still in shock, "How the heck do you have ghost powers?! And how the heck did you get out of that hospital?!"

"Let's just say I now have some really powerful allies" Vlad answered before firing an ecto-blast.

Danny fired one back and both blasts were pushing against each other. Danny was strong but Vlad was proving himself to be stronger, he continued to push against Vlad's blast and then looked behind to see Danielle had arrived at the scene.

"Danielle help me! Do something!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh I am" Dani said with a smirk as she held up her hands with ecto-energy and then blasted Danny right in the back, causing him to scream in pain as he was also hit by Vlad's blast and he collapsed to the ground.

He groaned as he was changed back into his human form. He weakly looked up at Dani who walked over and stood beside Vlad. He then groaned, "I….I….I don't understand. Dani?"

"Did I do good daddy?" Dani asked Vlad.

Vlad grinned at her and said, "You did excellent child. I could not wish for a better daughter"

Dani smiled back at Vlad and that was the last thing Danny saw as he fell unconscious with one last thought on his mind, _"Danielle is Vlad's daughter? She lied about everything?"_

* * *

As Sam and Tucker came outside with bags filled with rubbish, Mr Lancer followed behind them and then suddenly all three of them stopped dead and gasped at the sight of Danielle standing with Vlad Plasmius who was holding an unconscious Danny Fenton in his arms. Vlad flipped him over his shoulders and then both he and Danielle flew off into the air, heading for who knows where.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted.

"To Kill A Mockingbird People! What's going on here?!" Mr Lancer asked in complete shock.

"There's no time to explain Mr Lancer. We have to get to Danny's parents!" Sam shouted, clearly showing concern and worry for her best friend.

"Now just one moment Ms Manson! I can't just let you two walk off school property!" Mr Lancer said frowning.

"And I can't just abandon Danny when he needs us the most!" Sam said determined to help her friend. Tucker nodded and said, "And I won't either!"

Mr Lancer could see the determination in their eyes and knew they weren't gonna let anything stop them from leaving. He sighed and asked, "You and Mr Foley have the last two periods free today right?"

Sam and Tucker both nodded and then Mr Lancer said, "Meet me at my car in five minutes. I'll take you to Fenton Works myself"

Sam and Tucker knew they probably weren't gonna be able to sneak past their teacher, so they agreed and Mr Lancer headed inside.

"How are we gonna do this without Mr Lancer finding out about Danny's secret?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. We may have to tell him and hopefully, Clockwork could wipe out his memory of whatever happens next" Sam said.

"So what's the plan?" Tucker asked.

"We have to get Danny's parents and Jazz and also we may have to get Danny's ghost family to help" Sam answered as they began to head to Mr Lancer's car.


	12. The Truth About Danielle

Sam, Tucker and Mr Lancer had finally arrived at Fenton Works. However, when they arrived, they found the front door had been broken down. They all went inside and they all began to search the house for any signs of Jack, Maddie or Jazz.

"Mrs Fenton?! / Mr Fenton? / Jasmine? / Miss Fenton?" Sam, Tucker and Mr Lancer called out as they went through the house.

Finally, their search came to an end at the lab. The found some beakers broken and there was definitely signs of struggle.

"Oh man! Vlad must've taken Mr and Mrs Fenton's parents as well." Tucker guessed.

Sam ran over to the computer and tried contacting Pandora, Ghostwriter, Nocturne, Desireee and Clockwork, but no-one was responding.

"We're too late. They captured Danny's ghost family as well." Sam said.

"Ghost family? South Beach Diet people! What is going on here?" Mr Lancer asked completely confused.

"I believe I can explain what is going on." A familiar voice was heard within the room.

Sam, Tucker and Mr Lancer turned to the Ghost Portal and watched as Clockwork appeared in the lab.

"PRIDE AND PREJUDICE! A ghost!" Mr Lancer screamed in fright.

"Mr Lancer calm down! Clockwork's a friend! He won't hurt you." Sam assured their teacher.

"What?!" Mr Lancer asked completely confused.

"I thought you were captured." Tucker said.

"The Guys In White merely captured a duplicate I created that'll fool them for a few days." Clockwork explained. "As I was watching my time screens when I returned from meeting with the Observants, I felt a presence within my tower and so, I created a duplicate for them to capture."

"Sorry about this Danny. Basically, Danny is actually half ghost who lived and was raised by ghosts, including Clockwork in the Ghost Zone until a few months ago, was reunited with his human family and now lives in the human world." Tucker said.

There was nothing but silence and then Clockwork said to the Vice Principle, "I think, you better sit down."

Mr Lancer chuckled nervously and then before they knew it, he fainted and fell to the lab floor with a thud.

"Oh that went well." Sam said sarcastically.

A couple of hours later after Mr Lancer had finally woken up, Clockwork had explained the truth behind Danny's story and the teacher was just amazed of how Danny was raised by ghosts since he was a baby.

"So, how long have you and Mr Foley known about Danny's secret?" Mr Lancer asked Sam and Tucker.

"About nearly two weeks." Sam answered. "We promised him we wouldn't tell anyone and now we basically broke our promise."

"What I don't understand, is why Danielle was helping Vlad?" Tucker said.

"Because it seems, that young Danielle had been keeping something from all of you since the beginning." Clockwork answered and began to reveal what he saw back in his tower….

* * *

Meanwhile in Colorado, there was a mansion in the middle of the woods, but underground was a secret base for the Guys in White that Vlad had allowed them access to.

In the middle of the lab, Danny was inside a square machine in his human form just waking from his unconsciousness. The first thing he saw as soon as he woke up was Vlad Masters in his human form, a few Guys in White agents and Danielle in her human form standing beside him.

He gasped and saw in a glowing green cage was Pandora, Clockwork (his duplicate), Nocturne, Desiree, Jazz, Ghostwriter, Jack and Maddie and shouted, "I'm going ghost!"

But nothing happened and he was still in his human form. He tried again, "Going ghost!"

But nothing happened once again. He then demanded at Vlad, "What the heck did you do to me and why can't I go ghost?!"

Vlad patted the box and answered, "It's called a Spectral Energy Neutraliser. It supresses your ghost powers and keeps you human for as long as you're in that box."

"Danielle? What the heck are you doing?" Jazz asked, confused by Dani's actions.

"Apparently she's Vlad's daughter and she's been lying to us this whole time." Danny said with slight anger and hurt.

He glared at Danielle and asked, "How could you do this? We took you in and treated you like family."

"He's my father that's why." Dani answered.

"What? But how? She has Danny's DNA!" Maddie exclaimed in confusion.

"You're both correct. Young Danielle here has been lying to you. She is my daughter, but she's also a clone of Danny. Using the DNA I had managed to obtain from Danny from our last encounter, I created Danielle here to be the perfect spy for us and she has done her job well." Vlad answered.

Danielle smiled proudly and said, "Thanks daddy."

"You're my…clone?" Danny asked.

* * *

"She's a clone of Danny?!" Sam and Tucker asked.

"I'm afraid it's true and she's been spying on us all since she arrived. Passing information to Vlad Masters and the Guys in White." Clockwork answered.

"So she's been lying to us this whole time. I feel so stupid now." Sam said with a frown.

"Sam, she fooled us all." Tucker said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But what do the Guys in White want with Danny? Along with the rest of you?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Two things and both of them are horrible…." Clockwork continued.

* * *

"Danielle has been passing on all of your recent research on Danny and other ghosts." Agent K said. "We promised Mr Masters his powers back, his revenge on you all which is why you were captured and for something else."

"Danielle, please leave the room for a moment dear." Vlad requested.

A little confused, but Danielle did what she was told. She changed into her ghost form and phased out through the roof of the lab.

"You know, my nephew has said it before and I'll now repeat what he once said to you." Ghostwriter said to Vlad. "You really are one serious crazed up fruitloop."

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!" Vlad roared in anger. "All I ever wanted was love."

He was unaware that Danielle had phased back into the lab but remained invisible, she was confused about why her father wanted her out of the lab and decided to check things out.

Agent O pressed a button on the wall and it opened to reveal a containment unit, with another clone of Danny, only this one looked exactly like him. Danny, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Pandora, Ghostwriter, Clockwork, Nocturne and Desiree all gasped at the sight.

"Thanks to Vlad's resources and your research on ectoplasm Mr and Mrs Fenton, we have been able to almost complete our secret weapon." Agent C said.

"It's taken a couple of months, however the good clone still needs more time before he can accept your DNA." Vlad said.

Danielle gasped quietly. She didn't know about this other clone!

"Those other ghosts that fought you in the woods while you were camping were all just bad clones. Mistakes. We had watched a hundred more failed clones dissolve into ectoplasm to reach this far." Vlad continued as he showed them clips of other clones melting on a computer. "Once complete, the Guys in White will be able to copy this clone and use them as weapons to take down other ghosts and use them for experiments. As for me, I will get to keep the original clone to have what I always wanted, the perfect half-ghost son."

"Oh yeah! There's nothing loopy about that." Danny said sarcastically.

"But why do you need Danny?" Jack asked.

"Simple Jack Fenton. You see in order to complete this clone, we need a DNA sample of Daniel in mid-morph and then he'll be obsolete, that I'll destroy him and as well as all of you as part of my revenge." Vlad answered.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!" Maddie, Jack and Pandora all shouted in fury.

"There's no way I would ever give you my DNA fruitloop!" Danny shouted in defiance.

Vlad merely smirked and said, "Are you under the impression you have a choice?"

Vlad snapped his fingers and suddenly, the box shrunk, but before Danny could have a chance to change into ghost form and escape, Agent O and K grabbed him and handcuffed him with Spectral Cuffs, he shouted in pain as he felt the cuffs draining his powers and he was suddenly dragged by the two agents to a containment chamber and the glass locked him in.

Screams of protests could be heard from Danny's family as the cuffs dropped and shackles cuffed his hands to the sides inside the unit.

* * *

"We have to save Danny!" Sam said in determination as she began to grab some weapons.

"Unfortunately, the Guys in White technology blocks them from my sight. We'll need some sort of tracking device to find them." Clockwork said solemnly.

"I think I know just the thing." Tucker said, running over the lab bench and pulling out what looked like a metal boomerang.

"Everyone in the Spectre Speeder." Tucker said.

"What is that Mr Foley?" Mr Lancer asked as they climbed into the Spectre Speeder.

"Mr Fenton showed it to me before Danielle came. It's called the Booo-merang. A device that locks onto a ghost's ectoplasmic signature and finds them no matter how well hidden." Tucker answered. "We tested it out on Danny and it's still locked into his ecto-signature."

Mr Lancer then saw Sam at the wheel and asked, "Do you even know how drive this thing?"

"Learned? Yes. Actually done it? Nope." Sam answered.

Mr Lancer held onto his seat tight as they went through the tunnel which led outside and into the sky. He sighed in relief as they made it out in one piece.

The front window opened and Sam swapped seats with Tucker and grabbed the metal tracking device and threw it as she commanded it, "FIND DANNY!"

The device immediately activated and Sam then said as she sat back down, "Tucker, follow that stupidly named tracking device!"

Tucker grinned and immediately began to drive the Spectre Speeder at top speed with one thing on everyone's minds, they had to save Danny and his family.


	13. Danielle's Confusion

Danielle sat in the private library of the house. Her mind kept wondering on what she overheard down in the lab. She couldn't believe what she heard. Was everything Vlad ever told her a lie? Did he love her? She wasn't a mistake, was she?

Dani knew from the beginning that she was unstable and Vlad had promised her from the start, that he would find a way to stabilise her. She also knew that he, along with the GIW needed the Fenton's research in order to create their weapon, but she didn't know that the weapon were clones that looked exactly like Danny.

She had to make sure herself.

" _Father wouldn't lie to me. I know there's been some mistake."_ Dani hoped in her head as she changed into her ghost form and started heading for the lab.

* * *

"Since we know that you won't give us your mid-morph DNA willingly, we had to resort to other measures." Agent C spoke.

Agent M walked up to the main control panel for the containment chamber and turned the dial to 3. Suddenly a huge electrical shock of energy hit Danny hard, causing him to scream in absolute pain and terror.

"STOP! / LEAVE HIM ALONE! / DANNY! / STOP IT!" Pandora, Maddie, Ghostwriter, Jack, Jazz, Desiree, the fake Clockwork and Nocturne all shouted.

He was about to change into his ghost form, but Danny with all his strength managed to stop it. Vlad then said, "Looks like he's trying to resist changing. Crank up the power."

Agent C nodded and increased the voltage, causing Danny to scream even harder, grit his teeth and resisted even harder to keep himself from morphing.

Desiree noticed something in Maddie's pocket and pulled it out to see it was a tube of green lipstick. Desiree quickly asked, "Maddie, please tell me this is a weapon?"

"I forgot about that. It's my Fenton Lipstick Ecto-blaster." Maddie answered.

"Quick! Fire at the machine!" Jazz said, tears falling from her eyes as she saw her little brother in pain.

Maddie quickly aimed for the containment chamber controls and fired, the blast hit it dead on and instantly the machine was destroyed and a small explosion filled the room. Vlad protected them all with an ecto-shield.

As smoke filled the room, Danny changed into his ghost form and flew out of the now destroyed containment unit and flew up to his family.

"Danny! Run and get help!" Pandora said. "Please!"

"But…I can't just leave you guys!" Danny stuttered, not liking the idea of leaving his family behind.

"Please son. Just go. We'll be alright. Get help and come back for us." Jack pressed.

"Go! Before they capture you again." Fake Clockwork spoke.

Danny was hesitant, but did what they asked. He phased right through Vlad and started heading for any kind of exit. Vlad growled and was about to leave to capture Danny again, but found he was now face to face with Danielle, in her ghost form.

"Danielle!" Vlad spoke in surprise. He then wondered something and asked, "H-how long have you been floating there?"

"Am I really an imperfection? A mistake? Did you really just use me to create a real son?" Danielle asked, a few tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"What?" Vlad asked, faking his shock. He quickly came up with a lie and said, "My dear daughter! I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about the other clones that I sent to the forest. Yes, it's true that the GIW are creating clones of Daniel to make a weapon, but I wanted to keep one so you could have a brother because you mean everything to me. And I'm also completely scared of losing you since your unstable!

He placed a hand on her shoulder and finished, "That's another reason I need Daniel's DNA. To stabilise and save you! My greatest creation and my most loyal daughter."

"Really?" Dani asked, feeling better.

Vlad nodded and hugged Dani tightly. After they separated, Dani said in determination, "I'll capture Danny again father. Just wait here."

Dani then flew off to find Danny and bring him back to the lab. Vlad then grinned and faced the others in the cage. He walked up to Maddie and snatched the lipstick weapon out of her hand and completely destroyed it.

"You cowardly snake! You don't really want to save Danielle." Ghostwriter growled.

"How right you are. But she doesn't have to know that. You see, when I created Danielle, I discovered that she survived this long because she was mildly more sound than the other clones I created. Once she realises the truth, it'll be too late and we'll just use her ectoplasmic remains for the other clones once we complete them."

"You monster!" Jack roared.

"Oh why do you care? She betrayed you! She's just clone." Vlad sneered Jack.

"She may have lied to us and ended up betraying us, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Jack said. "No matter what they did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tucker continued to fly the Spectre Speeder as they started coming across mountains and woods, still following the Booo-merang.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm….I recognise this area. Looks like were somewhere near the Wyoming Colorado Boarder." Mr Lancer answered.

Clockwork suddenly had a feeling and said, "We're getting closer. I can feel Danny's ecto signature lightly."


	14. Danielle's Choice

The entire place was like one big maze. So far, Danny hadn't been able to find any way out, until finally he phased through another floor and found himself now in the first level of the log cabin.

"Okay, now just need to find the exit and then I can…." Danny began to say, but was cut off when he felt a blast hit right into his stomach underneath him. He yelped in pain as he landed hard on the floor and looked up wearily to see Danielle standing right in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dani said and fired another blast right at him.

Danny gasped, only barely managing to form a shield around himself to protect him from her blasts.

"Stop fighting. I know you're too weak to beat me." Dani said as she prepared to fire another blast at him.

"I'm not gonna fight you. Every time I fight a clone, they turn to goop and it looks like you're not that far off." Danny said as he weakly stood up.

Danielle looked down at her feet and saw a puddle of ectoplasm and screamed as she realised it was her own. She immediately dropped the ecto blast, concentrated and forced her ectoplasm back into her.

She then looked up at Danny fearfully and asked, "Well? What are you waiting for? Finish me off?"

"I'm not gonna do that to you. I just want to know why Danielle?" Danny asked in confusion. "Why would you just go and betray us like that?"

"Vlad's my father. That's something you wouldn't understand. He gave me life and he's also my only chance of still living. I'm sorry for betraying your family like this, but this is just who I am. I have to follow my father's orders." Danielle answered.

"Is it really you? Because the Danielle I've gotten to know these past few days is definitely nothing like Vlad. And you're definitely not mindless like those other clones we fought." Danny said, looking at her with a sad look. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then please! Let my father have your mid-morph DNA. It's the only way he can save me. It's the only way to stabilise, otherwise I'm just dissolve into nothing." Dani pleaded, hoping Danny would do what she asked.

"You don't understand Danielle, but Vlad is not going to save you! He's using you and making you promises he won't keep. Vlad tried to take me as a baby and when he couldn't have me, he threw me into the Ghost Zone. Luckily Pandora and that found me and saved me from Vlad before he could find me again. He then threatened to kill my human family and it took all I had to save both my human family and my ghost family from Vlad but Pariah Dark as well." Danny said, hoping Danielle would see the truth. "Please believe me Dani. Vlad isn't going to save you. Once he has finished using you, he's just gonna let you die and leave you as a mess he's not going to clean up."

Tears of anger fell from Danielle's eyes as she screamed at Danny, "YOU'RE A LIAR!"

Without wasting any more time, she blasted Danny right in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Danny fell unconscious as he fell back to the ground and changed back into his human form.

Danielle stood over him and said as she grabbed him, "And I'm going to prove it to you."

* * *

Danny groaned as he woke up, finding himself back in the lab and in a new containment chamber, his wrists chained. He looked wearily to see his family still trapped in the cage, Vlad grinning in his ghost form as stood outside the chamber and Danielle making sure Danny was secure.

She looked up at Danny once before facing Vlad and said, "All secure dad."

"Well done my daughter." Vlad said, patting her on the head.

"The only problem is, we still don't know how we're going to get the boy to morph, in order to obtain the DNA sample we need." Agent O said, trying to figure out the problem.

"I may have an idea." Vlad said. He turned to Danielle and asked, "Danielle sweetie, do you think you could overshadow him for me? Force the transformation perhaps?"

"I don't know. When I was fighting him, I almost melted." Danielle said with fear. "What if it's too much?"

"Oh my dear it won't be." Vlad assured her.

"He's lying Dani! / If you even try, it'll be too much! / He doesn't care if it doesn't work! / Don't do it. / Please, open your eyes and see the truth." All of them in the cage pleaded, hoping that she would see reason.

"Be silent!" Agent K demanded, aiming his gun at them.

"Well dear?" Vlad asked.

"Dad, what if…" Dani began to ask, but suddenly was cut off as Vlad grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and roared, "YOU STUPID BRAT! YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME! JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Everyone gasped in shock at what Vlad did next, he threw Danielle to the ground hard that her back hit the metal of the containment chamber. Danielle stood up slowly, tears falling from her eyes as she realised that everything Danny and everyone else had told her was right.

Vlad really didn't care about her. She was just a pawn to him. Well, not anymore.

She stopped crying and glared at Vlad. She pressed the release button on Danny's chamber and said defiantly, "YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

Vlad and the agents gasped at what she did. The cuffs immediately came off Danny's wrists and he kicked the glass of the containment chamber, breaking it and jumped right out and stood ready to fight.

He smirked at Dani and asked, "You're helping me now?"

"Do you wanna ask questions, or do you wanna kick some butt?" Dani asked, smirking back.

They both high fived each other and then changed into their ghost forms, standing back to back ready to fight. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Pandora, Nocturne, the fake Clockwork, Ghostwriter and Desiree smiled proudly at the two.


	15. Family VS Vlad VS GIW

The entire place shook and rattled and suddenly, the Spectre Speeder came crashing through, destroying most of the lab equipment. The front opened up and Sam, Tucker, Mr Lancer and Clockwork came out.

Tucker ran over to the cage and used his PDA to hack into the system. In just a few seconds, the entire cage collapsed, freeing fake Clockwork, Pandora, Ghostwriter, Nocturne, Desiree, Jack, Maddie and Jazz.

"But...we captured you!" Agent W shouted in shock, seeing the two Clockwork's in one place.

Clockwork's duplicate faded and he said with a smirk, "Did you honestly think you could capture the Master of Time?"

"Man! Am I glad to see you guys." Danny said with a smile as he hugged his best friends.

His eyes then widened as he saw Mr Lancer and asked, "Mr Lancer?! What are you doing here?"

Mr Lancer was about to answer when suddenly they found themselves surrounded by several GIW agents and Vlad in his ghost form, ready to fight.

"Uh…..maybe now isn't the best time to explain Daniel, but I promise when this is over, I'll explain everything." Mr Lancer said as he held out an ecto-blaster.

"So what's the story with her?" Sam asked suspiciously as she prepared her weapon.

"Yeah. Isn't she with them?" Tucker asked, pointing to the enemy.

"It's alright young one. She's on our side." Nocturne said, reducing the fears of Tucker and Sam.

"Danielle? Are you sure you can handle this?" Maddie asked in concern.

"I'll be fine Mrs Fenton. As long as I don't overdo it, I'll be okay." Dani answered.

"Let's do this. It's time for a little payback for harming my son." Maddie and Pandora spoke at the same time.

"Remind me not to make both Daniel's mothers angry." Jack muttered to Ghostwriter.

Without wasting any more time, Vlad, the GIW and Team Phantom all charged at each other. Danny and Dani stood back to back and shot ecto-blasts at the agents, knocking their weapons from their hands and taking them down. Ghostwriter summoned his keyboard and began typing vigorously, summoning all different types of monsters and creatures, making some of the male agents shriek like girls and run out of the lab in fear, while being chased by the monsters.

All different types of blasters appeared out of Maddie and Jack's jumpsuits. They spun around and suddenly, blasts came from all different directions and hit the agents randomly, knocking them down unconscious.

Pandora deflected blasts with her spear and blasted the agents left and right. Desiree did her own magic and transformed the agents into different animals such as pigs, chickens and rabbits.

"SLEEPWALKERS FORM!" Nocturne shouted, raising his arms into the air.

Sleepwalkers formed in the room and began to grab the agents and put them to sleep, increasing Nocturne's powers and sending more Sleepwalkers to attack the agents. Sam, Tucker and Jazz stood back to back, blasting down agents as they tried to take them down.

"I am loving this wrist ray! It's a perfect accessory of pain." Sam said smiling, and then continued to blast more agents.

Mr Lancer continued to blast at the agents left and right, but gasped when he saw an agent about to hit him in the back with an electric staff, but just as the agent swung down, time seemed to stop and the agent was completely frozen like a statue.

Mr Lancer looked and saw it was Clockwork who had frozen the agent in time. Clockwork smirked as he quickly tied the agent's laces together and then pressed the button on his staff, "TIME IN!"

The agent yelped as he tripped on his own feet and fell right into one of the computer consoles, but Clockwork smirked as he kept pressing the button on his time staff and made the agent repeat the painful action.

"I could do this all day, but I have a schedule to keep." Clockwork said, before pushing the button one more time and sent the agent falling to the ground.

"Thanks." Mr Lancer said, before blasting another agent.

"Don't mention it." Clockwork replied.

Dani and Danny faced Plasmius. Plasmius charged right for them, but Dani and Danny simply smirked and waved at him before they turned intangible and phased through the floor. Vlad gasped and looked around, wondering where they went, but suddenly a blast hit him right in his chest sending him crashing into the roof before falling to the ground.

Before he could get back up, Danny and Dani came back through the floor and blasted him again, sending him right into the containment chamber where the good clone was. Vlad fell to the ground and the containment chamber fell right on top of him.

"Nice." Danny said to Dani impressed by her skills.

Desiree and Nocturne took care of the last of the agents. All of them were groaning in pain. As they recovered, they gasped as they saw Danny, Dani, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Nocturne, Mr Lancer, Desiree, Pandora, Ghostwriter and Clockwork all standing together.

"Um…I vote we get out of here and forget this whole operation. Agreed?" The leader, Agent C asked the agents.

"AGREED!" All the agents shouted and with screams of fear, they all ran out of the lab.

"Don't worry they won't get far. A few friends of mine are waiting for them outside." Clockwork said.

Pandora realised what he meant and asked, "Clockwork, did you….?"

Clockwork nodded and finished, "The Observants will handle erasing their minds of this whole incident and all of our identities. By the time they're done, the Guys In White won't remember anything that has happened."

Before anyone however could speak, they heard a noise and saw Vlad Plasmius pushing the containment chamber off himself, holding his head in pain. He turned to see the clone and gasped at what he saw.

The clone was melting away and before he could do anything, the clone gave one last pleading look before fading away in a puddle of goo forever.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vlad screamed in loss, fury and rage.

His face filled with so much anger had turned to face Danielle, he said nothing and stood up. He began walking towards her with only one thing on his mind, he was going to kill Danielle for betraying him.


End file.
